Will We Stay Friends Forever?
by Green-NaNa-Neko89
Summary: Aimee grew up with the Sons of Ipswich but after her parents died she decided to just up and leave. Now she is back and is a little wiser. She is in love with Reid will he realize her feelings or will they stay friends forever.
1. Returning home

"_**He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart." **_I sang out as I pulled into Spencer Academy in my lime green Toyota Prius. It has been so long since I have last been in the small city of Ipswich, Massachusetts.

My heart was beating so fast because I had left something very important to me here eight years ago. The sons of Ipswich, Tyler, Pouge, Caleb, and Reid the boys that I had come to call my brothers and who I loved with every fiber of my being. I had grown up with them since I was a child and had formed an unbreakable bond of love with them all. It seemed like so long ago when we would play in the woods and cause our parents to worry greatly about us and what we seemed to be getting into. I could just see it now the time that we had wandered into the woods.

Reid had said that everything would be fine and that the ground was stable. Caleb had warned me not to listen to him but after watching Tyler cross safely I thought sure why not it Tyler can make it, it has to be safe. Oh how very wrong I was , I should have listened to Caleb because no sooner did I step on the stable looking mud pit did I start to sink up to my ankles within minutes. I was panicking and it seemed like I was going to die. But sure enough the boys had rushed to help me but not before my entire waist was submerged and when I was finally free of the muck my clothes were covered in mud and my face was splattered with mud as well. I remember the look on my mothers face when she saw me covered in mud, and I remember Reid's father scolding him for be so reckless with me. My mother had to have me hose off outside for she didn't want her beautiful white carpet that had just been installed a week ago to be filthy.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I pulled into the parking lot of the school right next to a black hummer. It had been years since I had seen them I wondered how they were doing and what they were like now. Turning off my car I opened my door and stepped out of the car. I stood up and stretched my hands to the sky and arched my back. It had been a long ride from Arizona to Massachusetts and I was really sore and stiff. A light breeze blew and rustled my chestnut brown hair.

After stretching I readjusted my off the shoulder green long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and green checkered converse high tops. After making the minor adjustments I made my way slowly to the deans office, my hips swaying as I walked. As expected my appearance turned a few heads, after all I was the new kid. I found the office with little trouble and walked in checking in with the secretary. The woman was an elderly woman of about 75 I would say with white hair in a bun high on her head and wrinkles on her face that made it seem like a grandmother face and a smile that made me feel welcome and comfortable. "Hello my name is Aimee Stone and I am here to see the Dean to get my room assignment. Could you let him know that I am here?" "Go on in sweetheart he's been expecting you" she said. "Thank you" I replied smiling at her. As I walked in I noticed that the dean was a man in about his early forties with black balding hair and glasses that fell on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a navy blue suit and had his hands folded on his desk a slight smile on his face. "Hello we have been expecting you. Your dorm will be on the far side of campus, room 520. It is the only single one we have. We thought that you might like the privacy" he said and gave me the key to my dorm. "Thank you so much I think I am going to go get settled now" I said and smiled at him.

After leaving his office I made my way back to my car noticing that the black hummer wasn't there anymore. I shrugged my shoulders and opened my trunk I grabbed my suitcase and two duffle bags and headed to the far side of the campus. Seeing as the room was to be a single I was really happy because I wouldn't have to deal with bitching roommates or trying to be nice to someone I didn't know. On my way to my room I ran into my lifelong friend and Pouge's girlfriend Kate. "Aimee! OH MY GOD! When did you get back? I laughed at her reaction and scratched my head. I had forgotten to call her and tell her my plans of attending Spence Academy. "Well I actually just got back a few hours ago" I said "Well do the boys know that you are back? They will be so happy to know that you are here" she said jabbering excitedly "No like I told you I only just got here and I don't really have their numbers and I haven't really seen anyone here since I got here" I said "Oh yeah it is a Saturday so everyone is usually at Nicky's I am actually going to head over there soon to meet Pouge. Do you want to come?" she asked smiling at me. "Ok how about that we meet here at 8 ok" I said. "Yeah sounds perfect" she replied.

After deciding what I was going to do for the night I waved goodbye to Kate and continued to walk the few feet left till I say a sign reading room 520. I took my key out and opened my door and walked in. Setting my bags on the floor I then decided to start unpacking. Putting my clothes in my closet which was a huge walk in closet I saw my Slytherin scarf and put it aside deciding that I would wear that later tonight. I set my Slytherin sheets and pillow cases on my bed and finished it off with a Draco Malfoy comforter. I put posters on my wall of some of my favorite bands like Linken Park and some of my interests as of late. I put my make-up and little toiletries in the bathroom and stepped back looking at my room.

Satisfied with the way it looked I headed to the bathroom. I put some hair straighter in it and combed through it and then ran a comb through it for good measure. I then fixed it into a messy bun that sat at about the middle of my head and then proceeded to put my snake earrings in my first hole and my lighting bolt studs in the other with my barbells on top. After ten minutes I started to apply what little makeup I put on , putting a clear white vanilla sparkle lip gloss, black mascara, and green eye shadow. When I was satisfied with my appearance I headed back to my room and grabbed my Slytherin scarf to top of my outfit and headed out the door to meet Kate.

I walked to out meeting spot and waited for Kate. It was about ten minutes before she showed up she was wearing a plain purple tee with some dark wash skinny jeans and black flats. We then headed to the parking lot to my car. We hopped in and I turned on the radio and Masquerade by Ashley Tisdale was playing as we zoomed down the road to Nicky's. It only took us about ten minutes the way I was driving to reach Nicky's. We parked and got out slowly walking to the entrance and when we entered it seemed like all eye's were on us. Immediately Pouge ran to Kate and hugged her tigtly. It seemed that he hadn't noticed me yet and I smiled to myself a plan forming in my head. Just as Pouge was about to kiss Kate I said "Awwww. No hug for me I feel so unloved" I pouted my mouth out a little. As soon as he heard my voice his body visibly tensed and he slowly turned his body towards mine. As his eye's reached my face he broke into a smile and dragged me into his arms. He then hurried me toward the rest of the group or lack there of. Not speaking a word he lead me toward a table that Caleb and another man I didn't know. Caleb's eye's meet my face and they lit up. We finally reached the table and Pouge finally started to talk "Look who I found" he said just as Kate was walking up to the table. Caleb smiled and practically jumped out of his seat. He grabbed me from Pouge and embraced me in a bone crushing hug and putting his face in my hair. I felt his body shaking, I tried to pull away but when all attempts failed I asked "what's the matter Caleb?" still trying to look up at him. "just stop it let me hold you. You have no idea how much we have missed you. It has been such a long time and now you are finally home and we can now be a family again" he half whispered half shouted. When he finally let me go the unknown man introduced himself as Chase.

"So where are Tyler and Reid?" I asked and I needn't have done so because no sooner did the words leave my mouth then did we all notice a commotion at the pool tables. "Why does he always do this. He's such an idiot" Caleb said starting to get up and head to the tables but I held him back. "Let me, I want to surprise him and this is perfect" I said "Ok" he said. I started to sneak over behind him as I got closer to him I snaked my hands around his waist to hold him back just as he was about to punch someone. I put my mouth up against his ear and whispered "Now come on you don't want to do this on the day I come back do you honey" his breath hitched and he turned himself around "Aimee" he said on an exhale he grabbed me and hugged to him really tight. "Reid I cant breath you have to let me go" I said "no if I do you might disappear again" he whispered. I sighed "Well then you leave me no other choice. Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm wearing my Harry Potter Slytherin scarf" I said and he let me go as quickly as possible a scowl on his face. That is when Tyler decided to side tackle me from behind "Aimee we missed you so much" he said while nuzzling my stomach. Reid let out a low growl and pushed Tyler away from me and dragged me back to the table sitting himself down first and then dragging me down onto his lap wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder.

"Sooo" said Tyler a little awkwardly "When did you get back?" he finished "Just a couple of hours ago" I replied "Well were glad that your back. We really missed you" Caleb said smiling at you. "Yeah we really did" said Pouge. Reid nuzzled your ear and breathed his hot breath down your neck causing your face to turn three different shades of red. "I missed you the most babe" Reid said. It was back to the way things used to be this is the game you and Reid played, I liked it but at the same time it hurt so bad. I had realized in my time away that absence makes the heart grow fonder. I was in love with Reid Garwin and I didn't know how I didn't know when but I knew I was in love with him. Of course no one knew this little detail only I did I mean I hadn't even told Kate my best girlfriend in the world. A sad look came over my face and I quickly replaced it with a smile before anyone noticed. I then jumped off of Reid's lap trying to seem happy and skipped to the jut box popping in a quarter I picked the song "I kissed a girl" by Kate Perry. I ran back over to the table and grabbed Kate's arm dragging her up off of Pouge's lap. I dragged her to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance with her. I had Kate in front of me and we were both grinding on each other. Kate started to laugh and shouted about the music "Aimee this is so much fun. Thanks for helping me tease Pouge a little" I have and idea, pretend that you are about to kiss me" I whispered in her ear. As soon as you got the words out Kate went in to kiss you when Pouge jumped out of his seat and ran to where you were dancing and dragged Kate off somewhere.

Then a few seconds later someone's hands started to wrap around my hips and pull me against the front of someone. I let my hips move to the beat of the music and when the song ended I turned around to see Reid smiling down at me. Just a moment later he was abruptly turned around and almost punched in the face Reid was just about to punch someone when Caleb stepped in and dragged Reid out the back door. You hurried after them when you got outside you hear them screaming at each other "What do you thinking!" Caleb shouted "I was thinking that I wouldn't like to get my face bashed in" Reid screamed back at Caleb "Aimee could have gotten hurt did you think about that" Caleb screamed back. Reid got really angry and I saw his eye's start to completely turn black as he started to use on Caleb. Caleb's face was a mask of pain but not once did he let out a cry of pain. My eye's started to tear up and my breath hitched. Caleb was preparing to use on Reid in retaliation and before I knew it


	2. Why do we fight

**Disclamer: I do not own the Covenant. However I do own Aimee**

My body blocked Reid from the blow. My mind was screaming in pain, it felt like a thousand bolts of electricity were coursing through my body at once. I screamed as the force of Caleb's powers hit my back and I was thrown against the wall of the trash can outside of Nicky's. I groaned in pain and felt like I was going to throw up and pass out at the same time when I heard Reid scream my name "AIMEE!" he rushed to my side, Tyler following closely behind. I slowly cracked open my eyes and looked at Caleb and then Reid. The look that Reid was giving Caleb was one of pure hatred but he quickly looked away from Caleb and then looked at me with concern in his eyes. He ran his hands over my body checking for any injuries when he asked "Are you all right?" Without waiting for an answer I saw him turn to Caleb again his eye's turning the familiar black as he was about to use on him again when I grabbed his arm. His eyes quickly returned to his natural green color as he looked at me and I shook my head. I slowly stood up masking the pain I was in and pinned Caleb with a glare "Don't ever try to use on one another again" I shouted my eyes started to give me away. I was in too much pain I had to get out of there and back to the dorms before they found out how much damage had really been done.

"Aimee I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Caleb stuttered "No but you meant to hurt Reid which is just as bad. Don't think that just because you meant to use of Reid and I got in the way that, that makes it better. Also Reid if you think that you are safe then think again. Don't ever use on each other again. It is wrong you guys shouldn't be fighting you should be helping each other. You are like brothers and don't need to cause bodily harm to the other just cause they piss you off. Don't worry about hurting me either it wasn't any of your faults. There was nothing you could have done. I jumped into it way to quickly for you to do anything about it" I said "Sorry" they both mumbled "Good now that I am done with my lecture and my rant if you don't mind I'm going to drive back to the dorms I've had enough excitement for one night" I said and started to walk to my car. I had to get out of here as fast as possible and take a nice warm shower and then put an ice pack on my back to help with the swelling and bruising that I am sure was going to show tomorrow. "I don't think I am going to be sleeping on my back anytime soon" I muttered. I could see my car and hit the unlock button on my lock on my key chain and the lights flashed twice to signify that it got the message and was already unlocked. I was careful and slowly slid into the drivers seat careful not to jar my back and cause me anymore pain than I was already in.

Once I was settled I heard a faint light tap on my passenger side window. My head whipped up quickly looking to my right and saw that it was Reid asking for entry into my car. I unlocked his side and he slid in. "I thought that I could get a ride with you if you don't mind. We can catch up on the ride back to the dorms" "What ride you know I drive like a maniac no sooner will we get talking then we will already be at the school" I laughed. Reid was always my favorite I felt that I could be so open and real with him. Not that I couldn't do that with Caleb, Tyler, or Pouge but I had such a special connection with Reid maybe it was our knack for getting into trouble and our love of being bad that made us so much closer than the others. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Reid starting to wave his hand infront of my face. "You ok with me getting a ride?" he asked " Sure whatever" I whispered "You sure your ok to drive I could always drive for you" he said smirking "Yeah when hell freezes over I'll let you touch my precious baby" I shot back "Well I hate to break it to you but in _Dante's Inferno_ you do know that the deepest level of hell is frozen right" he said smirking "Stop being a smart alec and since when do you read such timeless classics as _Dante's Inferno_?" I asked. "Since they are the only thing I read now a days they are my favorites " he said jokingly as he rolled his eyes.

I started the car and started to pull out of Nicky's when a black hummer honked at me as it was driving as I started to drive away. "Who is that?" I asked "Oh that is Tyler's car his parents got it for him for his sixteenth birthday" Reid said "Whoa baby boy's got a sweet ride. Where's yours?" I asked genuinely curious as I started to drive on the road back to Spencer's. "My parents think I will wreck any car they get me so they didn't get me one till they think I can be more responsible and get better grades" he grumbled. I laughed out loud and he glared at me. "So anyway how have you been? It has been such a long time. I really did miss you know. You were like my partner in crime, where did you go?" he asked. He was trying to avoid the subject of my parents I knew it mad e him uncomfortable cause he didn't know what to say to me about them.

I had a flash back of the day it happened it was a rainy day quite dreary and I was hanging out with the boys watching movies when I heard the phone ring and Caleb's mother answered. It got really quiet as we all tried to listen to the conversation wondering where my parents were they were rather late. I thought it was them calling to apologize but Caleb's mother was really quiet and then we heard her say thank you and hang up. She came out and her eyes were starting to tear as she kneeled down on my level "Aimee honey that was the police they were calling about your parents. They passed away in a car accident they lost control of the vehicle and ran off a cliff. I am so sorry honey" she said with sympathy in her eyes. My mind just went blank and I started to get cold and distant I didn't understand at first but then I started to sob.

Reid was looking at me and I slowly started to come out of my thoughts thinking of a reply when I finally answered "Well after my parents died I just had to get away you know. This place was just too full of memories. I grew up here with my parents and I just couldn't handle it staying in that house all by myself. My instincts and my brain just shut down and told me to run away as fast as I could. It was in my nature to just turn and run" I whispered. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE! We were here. We could have helped you and you could have stayed with one of us instead of by yourself in your house. You didn't say a word to us you just up and left. You didn't even let us know where you were going or when you would be back" Reid screamed as we pulled into Spencer Academy. I was silent as I parked my car once it was safely in park I shut off my car and turned very slowly to face him my face a mask of fury to much had happened tonight and I was unfortunately take it out on Reid there was nothing I could do to stop it. "I couldn't handle it! When my parents died I just caved in on myself. I became anti-social, isolated. I felt like I was the only one who knew what it felt like and it hurt. I despised all of you for still having your parents. I was so destructive if I didn't walk away I would have ended up destroying you, and everyone, everything around me that I loved. I loved you all too much to let that happen. If I had told you where I was going you would have tried to stop me and I couldn't let that happen. I needed to go away as much as it hurt to get myself the help I needed to get back to normal." I shouted at Reid. He looked at me his mouth wide open and a look of shock plastered on his face that is when I took the opportunity to get out of the car, slam the door and walk to my dorm room. I reached it without any problems in fact when I turned around Reid wasn't even following me.

When I reached my door I unlocked it and went right in. I headed for my closet and picked up a towel and headed to the showers. I let the warm water run for a minute or two before I started to strip of my clothes. As I was undressing I noticed the now throbbing pain in my back and then started to make my way over to the mirror. As I stood before the mirror I noticed how tired I looked from the day's events but quickly discarded that thought and turned around to get a good look at my back.


	3. Bruises and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant. However I do own Aimee**

Was covered in black and blue bruises, I winced at the damage done to my back. I had to say it looked pretty bad I didn't think that it would heal for a good two weeks at least which meant that I wouldn't be able to sleep on my back for a while. Damn that was my favorite thing to do too, I felt the most comfortable that way cause I had serious trust issues and sleeping on my stomach in my opinion left me to exposed for and attack where someone could stab me in the back. Well I guess I was just going to either sleep with one eye open or get used to it for the time being. I mean there was really nothing that I could do about it so I would just have to make the best of it. Even upon reviewing the damage that was done I wasn't angry at anyone or regret doing what I had done because given the choice to do it all again I wouldn't change a thing because I had saved at least one of them from using on the other. Let's face it they both had a soft spot for me seeing as I was the only girl and the youngest of them. I was like the little sister they never had and it made me smile inside knowing I could manipulate most of them cause they loved me that much.

When I thought of what damage could have done to Reid made me wince inside. After about five minutes I stuck my hand under the water to see if it was ready I sighed it was so warm it felt like heaven I quickly jumped in the shower letting the steady stream of warm water hit the front of my body turning my head to the side letting the water hit my neck and run over my face. I turned around letting the water hit my back. I tilted my head back slightly to let it soak my hair running my hand through it to get it all nice and wet. I groaned out loud damn the water felt so god damn good. I decided to take my time and enjoy the shower instead of rushing through it. After getting my hair wet I grabbed lavender scented shampoo bottle and squeezed a generous amount of the sweet scenting liquid onto my hand and started to gently massage it into my scalp then rinsed it out of my hair and repeated the same process with the conditioner. Once my hair was all washed I picked up the Dove citrus body wash and applied some to the washcloth before running the washcloth over every part of me paying special attention to certain parts of me like my armpits and such. After I was all rinsed I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. It was really quiet, the silence was one of those eerie silences that makes you hairs stand at attention and causes goose bumps. I was reaching for my towel when the lights suddenly went out and a cold wind blew into the showers and right past my body.

It was then that I felt it, the feeling of being watched very closely. The malice intent that I felt from the gaze sent shivers up my spine and caused me to shudder. At the very same moment I felt something brush against my back and let out a scream. Before I knew what was happening a hand reached out and covered my mouth at few seconds later Reid's face appeared right in front of mine nose to nose. My expression turned from scared to furious in a few short seconds "What the hell are you doing scaring the crap out of me like that. We aren't little kids anymore Reid and that wasn't funny. Why would you turn out the lights like that you freak" I spat out at him "What the hell are you taking about I didn't turn off the lights I was passing by and heard the showers running so I came to see who it was. The next thing I know the lights are out and I hear you scream so I was trying to see if you were ok" he whispered harshly back at me. His then noticed that I was naked and let his eyes travel up and down my body and everywhere else in between with the sluggish pace of a sloth. By the time his eyes came up to meet my face there wasn't a single part of my body that Reid hadn't seen. "Stop ogling at me" I snapped "Why when it would be a shame not to worship such beauty with my eyes. I mean you are so very well endowed in more ways than one" he drawled one of his stupid smirks on his face "Well who asked you" I snapped back a fresh shade of crimson staining my checks and turned around trying to find my towel in the moonlight shinning from the few windows they had here in the showers.

That's when I heard it Reid's gasp and I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid I meant to hide my injuries from him and the other boys not blatantly flaunt them around for all to see, especially Reid the one I wanted to protect the most. I knew that they would be mad or sad if they had seen what the result of their argument was. However all my plans to hide it from them had just flown out the window because of my stupidity and how at ease I was with Reid, I heard him growl low in his throat and it slowly spread throughout his chest and I quickly tried to cover my back although it would do no use Reid had already seen the damage and he was one pissed son of a bitch. As I made a grab for my towel Reid came up to me and grabbed my waist and started to inspect the damage done to my back thoroughly.

"Reid you have to let me go. In case you have forgotten I'm naked and it is rather embarrassing for me. We aren't little kids anymore so it isn't really ok for you to see me naked anymore" I stuttered "NO! Is this from when you jumped in front of Caleb's powers to protect me tonight?" he asked and gently ran his fingers over the large bruises covering my back. I winced and thought to myself did he really have to ask "Y-y-yes" I stuttered and gasped from the pain he was unknowingly inflicting on my back with even the lightest touch. Reid became really quiet and his grip on me loosened so I could finally turn around and see Reid holding my waist and his head bent forward so far that it was impossible for me to see his face. His body was shaking and I started to panic thinking that he was having a seizure or something. I started to push at his shoulders do anything in my power to get him to look at me. After ten minutes of failed attempts I was finally able to get his head in my hands and I gasped when I saw that his eyes were completely black tears were sort of forming at the edges of his eyes but he quickly whipped them away but not before I saw them. I gasped and my eyes softened it didn't even matter that I was partially wet and completely naked in front of him anymore all that mattered was that I make him feel better and calm his temper before he did something that we would all regret in the end. I needed to get him to listen to me so I started to talk to him "Reid listen to me it wasn't your fault I was the one who stepped in front of you so fast that all you could do was watch as it happened. There wasn't enough time for you or anyone else to react. I mean it happened so quickly no one could stop themselves. Besides it may look bad but it isn't as bad as it looks" I said smirking a little trying to lighten the mood hoping to get the carefree joking Reid out of him. He lightly ran his hand over my back watching my face closely and with such intent as I visibly winced in pain despite my attempts not to. Well it could have been worse at least I held the screams back or he would be flying off the handle right now. "Yeah it inst as bad as it looks" he snarled throwing the words I had just spoken not a minute ago. His eyes flared in anger "Mark my words Caleb is a dead man walking. The next time I see him I promise you I will rip his hands off and then shoot myself so that we can never hurt you like this ever again" he muttered. "You have no idea what it does to me to see my best friend in so pain because of the damage we caused. It's all my fault if I hadn't used on Caleb then he wouldn't have used on me and you wouldn't have gotten hurt trying to stop us" he said looking away from me and at the ground. I got up and made my way to were my clothes were and started to slowly and carefully dress trying not to harm my back anymore than was necessary before turning to face Reid again "Look Reid it wasn't your fault as I have said multiple times tonight and I will not stand for you blaming yourself. This is nothing the bruises aren't permanent they will fade given time. It only looks this bad because it is the first twenty-four hours after the accident and they are always the worst. I mean it when I say that it isn't as bad as it looks. I haven't even put ice on it to reduce the swelling. Once that is done it should look better tomorrow not a hundred percent better but it won't look this bad" I told him.

I grabbed his hand and smiled down at him pulling him to his feet or at least trying I wasn't short or wimpy in the least at me 5'5 and somewhat muscular build. I was toned but not like those weight lifting champions. I was toned just enough so that it was muscle and not flab. "Now let's go back to the dorms I'm really tired and could use some long deserved sleep after the day I've had. I forgot how life was always eventful and never boring with you guys" I chuckled. Reid remained silent not saying a word as we walked back to my dorm in the comfortable silence. We finally reached my door and I turned to say goodnight when Reid bent over his face inches from mine and leaned closer whispering in my ear "Good night baby doll. We should definitely hang out tomorrow and make up for lost time, eight years worth. Here's my number give me a call tomorrow first thing" he chuckled and returned my phone that I hadn't known was missing till he handed it back to me I shivered. I looked up at his smirking face speechless and blushing when he started to walk away. I caught myself and called back weakly "Good night" and he threw a wave over his shoulder in response.

I stood outside my door for a little minute letting the daze that Reid had put me in wash over me and out of my system. When I came to I turned around and fished for my keys in my pocket. Finally finding them I stuck my key in the lock and turned it unlocking my door. Once I had the door opened I walked inside and looked at my room giving it a once over I thought to myself how good it felt to be back but that is all I thought of as I trudged over to my bed and fell face first onto the comforter. Groaning into it I ripped the covers off and kicked my shoes off climbing into the sheets. Once situated on my stomach I heaved a sigh and pulled the comforter over my head and snuggled into the welcome arms of sleep.

**Note: Ok guys this is the third chapter and I only have gotten one review so far. I really like that you guys added it to your favorites and story alerts but it would be really nice to get some more reviews and let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen. I don't really know what I want to happen so I am always open to suggestions. I hope you all like it and look forward to your reviews. Thanks**


	4. Blood Shot Eyes and Girl Talk

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Covenant. I only own Aimee.**

**Authors Note- Thanks to everyone who reviewed I hope that you all keep on reviewing and keep reading. It really makes me happy to get your reviews telling me that I am doing a great job and telling me the things I need to improve on. I will update as much as I can I have a baby and am working more so I try to post every night but forgive me if I don't post every night. **

It seemed like I had only slept for a few minutes when I heard a loud banging at my door I bolted up out of my bed and stumbling and getting tangled in my sheets and falling onto the floor of my room in an attempt to answer the door. I grumbled and untangled myself from the sheets and opened my door to see Kate standing there bright eyed and bushy tailed a very annoying smile plastered on her face. I rewarded her with a glare.

"Damn what the fuck are you doing waking me up so freaking early you damn bitch" I grumbled at her

"Early…. It's like one o'clock in the afternoon you lazy skank. What the fuck where you doing last night that has you sleeping all fucking day?" she asked and peered over my head at my bed and then just shrugged her shoulders at me.

"What you expect me to have sex with someone already" I asked arching my brow at her.

She hmphed and flipped her hair "Well I wanted to know wanted to go out somewhere with me today?" she asked

"Oh I'm sorry Kate I have plans with Reid today" I said and Kate gave me a knowing look which I tried to ignore.

"Ok here's the deal you call him and tell him you will meet him at three because you have to hang out with your best girlfriend then you can hang with him because girl do I have some questions for you" she said smiling.

I glared at her looking in my phone until I found Reid's number and hit the call button. It rang four times before I heard his groggy voice "H-hello?" he asked

"Hey Reid its Aimee, I just wanted to tell you I can't hang out with you till three because Kate is kidnapping me and torturing me" I groaned and squeaked when she hit me over the head with her sandal

"That's not what I told you to tell him" Kate growled at me

I ignored her listening to the silence on the phone for a few minutes before I asked him "Reid you still there?"

"Y-yeah I'm here. That god damn hoe I wanted you all to myself today. Oh well" he sighed

"I guess I will see you at three lets meet at my house I'm sure my mom would love to see you" he said

"Ok see you then" I said and hung up.

I glared at Kate and walked to my closet searching its contents for something to wear when Kate followed me and started to help me rummage through the contents of the closet.

"So when were you planning telling me that you are in love with Reid" she said casually.

My body froze and I started to panic but Kate put a hand on my shoulder and tried to comfort me "Aimee it's ok I won't tell anyone I swear your secret is safe with me I was just wondering why you hadn't told your best girlfriend you were in love and with Reid no less" she said as I picked out a pair of white wash skinny jeans

"Not to burst your bubble or anything but Reid isn't the same person he was when you grew up with him. Here on campus he is known as a player" she continued talking

"I mean he has dated almost half the girls in this school and I just don't want you to get hurt" she rambled.

I stayed silent masking my feelings when Kate handed me a simple black long sleeved shirt. I took the shirt. I took the shirt and pants and made my way to my dresser opening my top drawer and picking a random bra and panties out of the drawer I headed to the bathroom quietly shutting the door. Kate must have got the hint

"I'll be back in half an hour" I heard her call out accompanied by the sound of the door closing.

As soon as the door closed and I knew that she was gone my façade dropped and I started to crumble. I mean I don't know what I expected to find when I came back I mean they couldn't be like they were when we were kids it was impossible and naïve to believe that it could be possible I mean every life experience that we had, had shaped us into the person we were today. I just didn't believe that he would turn out a player. When we were growing up I remember him being really good with the other girls but I never imagined him turning into a player although maybe his earlier years were supposed to be a sign of things to come but I didn't know that at the time. My eyes started to tear and I let out a sob. My heart felt like it was breaking the pain was so overwhelming.

However I refused to wallow in my sorrow now there wasn't time. When I was by myself tonight sleeping I would let my walls down I thought to myself. I started to strip out of my old clothes and started pulling on my new ones and it made me feel a little better. Fully dressed now I went to stand in front of the mirror looking at the damage my little outburst had done and by the looks of it, it wasn't that bad I mean it could have been worse. The whites of my eyes were a little red but I could chalk that up to the sleep deprivation caused by the very little sleep I had gotten the night before. Other than that my cheeks were a little red but it looked like I had blush on. I quickly applied mascara and white sparkly eye shadow and going with a pale pink lip gloss to my pouty lips. I looked in the mirror one final time and gave myself a final look over nodding in approval. I stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at my clock and it read 1:15 and I still had fifteen minutes to spare so I grabbed my i-pod and fell back on my bed and it was on random so I ended up listening to Linkin Park In the End and started to sing along

(It starts with)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

About halfway through the song I decided to stick my I-pod in my docking station letting the music blare full blast out of my speakers filling my room. My muscles relaxed and goose bumps ran up and down my arms as I let the music flow over me and my body started to dance to the music taking all my aggression and sadness and putting it into words unspoken. I was so engrossed in the music that I didn't hear the door open until I did a turn and stopped short seeing Kate standing there looking at me surprised

"Wow so didn't know you were standing there" I chuckled and started to scratch my head

"Well that was very entertaining you really should think about going into the arts. That was pretty amazing the way you danced and sang it was like your body was trying to tell a story that you can't say with words. All I can say is WOW! Just wow" Kate said looking dumbstruck and speechless.

"Well now that its over what do you want to do for two and a half hours?" I asked

"Well I figured that we could go to the beach" she said

I nodded and went to my bathroom grabbing my white two piece with the electric blue stars on it and threw it on under my clothes grabbing my keys off my dresser on the way out of my room Kate following close behind. As we got closer to my car I hit the unlock button and the lights flashed signaling it had gotten the command. I opened the driver's side door and slid into the seat being mindful of my bruises, crap I had completely forgotten about until we had just gotten in the car. It was too late to go back for another shirt now but I couldn't totally strip and expose my bruises to Kate. I started to panic when I turned around and noticed a black t-shirt I could wear I started to calm down and breathed a sigh of relief. I started to drive the five miles it was to the beach in silence. The drive was rather quick and when we got to the beach I quickly removed my long sleeve shirt and swapped it with the black t-shirt, Kate gave me a funny look and shrugged her shoulders stepping out of the car and heading to the beach.

"What not all of us like to get skin cancer you know" I hollered at her retreating back.

I started to jog in hopes of catching up with her after removing and throwing my jeans into the trunk. I finally caught up with her at the water's edge and smirked evilly as a plan formed in my head. The phrase paybacks a bitch ran through my head as I reached my hands out and shoved Kate into the cold, refreshing ocean she screeched and gave me a death glare from the water her body drenched from head to toe. I was laughing hysterically because she hadn't even had time to remove her clothes before I shoved her in.

I ran to the water getting in before she had a chance to do the same to me not that it mattered I was in my swimming gear already. I started to splash around and soon Kate joined me forgetting all about shoving her in the water. After ten minutes we started to calm down and float around on our backs. As it got closer to the time I would have to leave to meet up with Reid we decided to get a little sun time in and dry out.

"So where were you this whole time?" she asked

"Well I lived in Arizona to live with some relatives. Nothing special really it's not like I left the country to stay in another country just another state. I didn't really make any friends because I figured what was the point if I was just going to up and leave again. So when I turned 16 I asked my relatives if I could move back here and they didn't see a problem with it and let me leave. They understood there was nothing for me there just sand and humid hot weather" I replied lazily when a shadow seemed to block out our attempts to get a tan.

I turned my head upwards and saw none other than Pouge standing there in his navy blue swim trunks above us obviously not paying any attention to me and just ogling Kate. I rolled my eyes and poked her in the shoulder signaling her to look up. I covered my ears and started to count to ten and when I reached ten she let out a supersonic screech and jumped up to tackle Pouge. I grinned and started to sit up and pack my things. It was two thirty and I really had to get a move on if I wanted to be in time to meet Reid.

"What's the matter too much PDA for you to stick around" Pouge joked

"No for your information I am going to meet Reid at his house" I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

That's when he kicked so sand at my face or where my face used to be. I started to run towards the parking lot sticking my middle finger at him behind my back. I hear Pouge running after me and I started to pick up the pace. As I saw my car come into site I started to search for my keys and upon finding them hit the unlock button seeing the familiar blinking of the rear lights signaling it got my message. That's when I felt Pouge tackle me from behind hard and I fell face first into the sand. It muffled my screams of agony but my body tensed and that did not go un noticed by Pouge.


	5. Beach Days and Meetings

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant I only own Aimee and my thoughts for the story**

**Authors Note- Ok guys I am updating again. I was a little disappointed, ok I won't lie I was really disappointed that I only got one review for chapter 4. I am really happy that you guys are adding my story to your favorites list and alerts list. However I would really like some more reviews they make me smile and don't take that much time. I just want an it was a good chapter or hey it was good that's all.**

He quickly jumped off my body and I slowly turned to my side arms and legs curled tightly to my chest. My vision started to get fuzzy the edges starting to blur to the point that I started to see splotches in my vision. I blinked my eyes a couple of times till my vision returned to normal and saw Pouge just standing there not quite understanding what happened or what he was supposed to do. I saw his hand go out to touch my back and thought of the whole new wave of pain that he would inflict with a single light touch and jumped up to my feet

"Got you good didn't I" I said smirking.

At first he looked confused and unsure of himself at me but slowly his face broke out into a grin.

"Yeah you had me going there for a second" he said laughing

"Well I have been told that my true calling is acting bad that I am wasting my talents. So say my parents but who cares it's not what I want to do" I said grinning

"Well I guess I better get going I'm already going to be late as it is "I said walking to my care after waving at Pouge.

Man that was a close one I thought to myself as I got in my car and started to drive off. It would have been really bad for Pouge to find out because he was the voice of reason between Caleb and Reid and if he found out that I was hurt as a result of those two fighting there would be hell to pay and the we would all be black and blue all over just like my back. As I pulled myself out of my daze I noticed that I was on the long winding road leading to the Garwin residence. It was a good thing that I snapped out of my daydream just in time to go down this very curvy road. I took the turns slow and sure seeing the gate up ahead. I pulled my car all the way up to the intercom and hit the buzzer and the gates immediately opened. I smiled to myself as I drove onto the familiar property I had spent so many summers on. Flashbacks of those summers hit me like a train._ Five children were playing out on the lawn, four boys and a girl. I remember the time that we were playing tag I was hiding from Reid because he was it. He was so close I had to move fast otherwise I would be found. I looked frantically around me and then it hit me there was a hole in the tree and it was just the right size for me to fit into it. I got on my hands and knees and started to crawl into the small space. It was dark and damp but I sucked it up and hid waiting and waiting for Reid to find me. I felt icky and started to crawl out of the hole and saw that it was dark outside when I heard my name being called frantically "Aimee, Aimee come out where ever your hiding this isn't funny we are done playing please just come back to us" the boys called. I raced to where the voices were coming from and ran into Reid; his face was frantic as he searched my body for cuts and bruises. I started to sneeze and he hit me upside the head_

"_Don't you ever, ever do that to us again do you know what time it is?" he asked_

"_N-no" I stuttered back_

"_It's ten at night we have been searching for you since three what did you think you were doing. Didn't you hear us calling you?" he yelled at me_

"_N-no I didn't and it didn't seem that long I mean it only seemed like ten minutes ago that I crawled into the hole in the tree over there" I said pointing at the big Maple tree not too far from us._

_Reid grabbed my hand and stormed over to the tree looking up and down the trunk. There was no hole; I started to shake my head._

"_It was there just a second ago I swear I'm not lying" I started to cry_

_Reid grabbed into a fierce hug and then picked me up and carried me to the others._

My flashback ended and I stared up at the house that hadn't changed a moment since I left. I parked my car next to the BMW. My heart started to ache as I gazed upon the house again it felt like it was welcoming me home after all these years. After five minutes of just staring at the house and reminiscing I decided to get out of the car when I realized that I had no pants on so I hit the button to pop my trunk and started digging through its contents looking for my jeans I had thrown back there when I had got to the beach when I felt someone's body heat behind me. I shivered and glanced over my shoulder to see who it was and it was none other than….. Mrs. Garwin with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Why Aimee dear Reid didn't tell me you were back. How good it is to see you again" She said bringing me into a warm inviting hug. I smiled and breathed in her smell, of peppermint and tobacco it brought tears to my eyes her smell and the warmth of her embrace it made me realize that what I had been looking for was her all along. I was home; this was my home away from home. Ever since my parents had died I had been searching for the missing piece, a place to call home and now I realized I had finally found it and it felt great. I finally felt like I was whole again. We pulled away and I wiped my tears away with the backs of my hands not caring if I smeared my mascara. I smiled up at her

"It's so good to see you too Mrs. Garwin, I finally feel like I'm home" I said stating to choke up

"Well I'm glad to have you back. I really am sorry about what happened to your parents. We all miss them dear" she said a sad looking passing over her face and mine at the mention of my parents

"Thanks" I replied not knowing what else to say

"Well now that your back maybe you can keep an eye on my troublemaking, womanizing son" she huffed obviously not happy with her sons actions.

"I think he may be getting addicted to using you know. He uses way too much and it concerns me we don't want him to die when he ascends" she said worry plain on her face

"Speaking of Reid where is he?" I asked

"Oh he's asleep in his room. Go ahead on up and go right in" she said smiling at me and went back inside without me.

After digging in my trunk for five more minutes I emerged victorious with my jeans in hand and closed the trunk. I jogged up the steps and went inside. Immediately in front of me were the stairs which I proceeded to climb to the second story and followed the hallway all the way down knowing that his room was on the left. I knocked even though Mrs. Garwin had said that it would be fine to just go ahead in I didn't feel comfortable doing that seeing as we were teenagers who knew what he could be doing in there. I shuddered and knocked another time still getting no response I decided to open the door very cautiously and stuck my head around the corner.

I waited for my eyes to adjust which took several minutes. When I could finally see again I noticed that his room hadn't changed it was still the same royal blue color and he still had his dolls, which he liked to argue were action figures. However some things had changed like his taste in music which was evident on his walls and the twin bed had been switched out for a luxurious four poster bed which I now realized housed Reid in only his boxers.

He was sprawled out the entire span of his bed sheets tangled around his waist. I blushed at the show I was getting but then grinned evilly and rubbed my hands together. It was my turn to ogle his goodies now and ogle I did. His ass was so freaking perfect it was nice and firm it made me just want to squeeze it and take a bite out of it. After I was done ogling his ass he decided to stretch and roll over his arm flung over his eyes to block them from the light. I just about had a heart attack and my mouth I could have sworn caught several flies it was open so big. He was very built his arms were so toned and sculpted that I just wanted to run my arms over them and his abs oh sweet Jesus his abs were amazing look at that six pack and beautiful pecks, just imagining running my tongue over his muscled chest made my knees go week and my mouth water.

I got an idea on how to wake him up that made my evil grin spread wider. I tiptoed ever so quietly to his bed and started to poke him and when I was sure he wouldn't wake up I started to climb into bed with him both knees straddling either side of his waist and my hands of his chest.


	6. Old Friends and Sleeping Together

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant just Aimee and my own ideas**

**Authors Note- Thank you to everyone for reviewing I think that this was the most reviews for a chapter I got so far. Thanks to kvsgirl, cklovewinter, Betty290249, and LadyRanger91 for all your support and reviews. They made me smile and want to make this chapter especially long in light of school starting for some of you and my hectic work schedule this week where I only get one day off. I will however try to update at least once or twice this week. Thanks to all who added the story to their favorites list and story alerts list. I hope that you all keep reviewing and even more of you review. Thanks for the encouragement it makes me smile to know you guys like this story. I will try my best to please you all. Sorry I didn't post it yesterday and so late on Sunday.**

**Here is a link to a picture of what Aimee looks like- .info/images/gallery/iStock_**

**Also here is a link to what her dorm looks like- **

I leaned down ever so slowly and blew into his ear, his face scrunched up and he swatted at the air trying to hit it. I covered my mouth to silence my laughter and again leaned down to his ear only this time I started to stick my tongue to lick his ear. My heart started to beat faster the closer my tongue got to his ear until finally I quickly darted my tongue down the shell of his ear running it all the way down to the lobe. I took his lobe into my mouth biting it and then quickly sucking at it to take the sting away. My eyes started to close and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I groaned softly. I slowly ran my hands down his forearms and up his chest reveling in the feel of his toned body. I felt him stir a little and I quickly stopped what I was doing thinking that he would wake instead the next thing I knew I was pushed off the bed and landed on the hardwood floor with a thud and glared at Reid's still sleeping form

"What the fuck why didn't he wake up after all that he can still sleep" I muttered and got up off the floor and decided to look over at his bookshelf, nothing of interest there only Maximum, Penthouse, and Playboy magazines.

You figure he would be more discreet with is filthy reading material, guess not. With nothing else to do I climbed into bed beside Reid getting comfy and laying my head on his chest. I took my finger and started to trace patterns on his skin till my eyes started to drupe and sleep was trying to claim me. After five minutes I could fight sleep no longer and it finally overtook me as my eyes slid shut in defeat.

_I was all alone in a dark abyss of nothing. Finally a scene unfolded before me, my parents were in there car laughing and talking. My father was the one driving, he was wearing some black slacks and a green button up shirt his face was starting to grow a beard again his hair a dark shade of brown and his eyes a lighter shade of brown. My mother was in the passenger's seat wearing a plain black dress and simple gold studs in her ear's, her hair was a dirty blonde and fell just between her shoulder blades, she was leaning over and gave my father a peck on the cheek her eyes sparkling with life and happiness. They were chatting about something I couldn't hear I was too far away but my mother chuckled and patted my father's head. They were turning around the bend when my father froze his face turning solemn and then frightened. My mother who was talking to him stopped mid-sentence and was smiling till she looked up at my father's face and then followed his gaze. My perspective then suddenly changed and I was seeing what they saw a tall dark figure clothed all in black, a hood covering the person's face. He started to walk to the car slowly and my parents seemed to be frozen in place. The closer he got to the car he started to remove his hood and just when his face was within view my view changed again. I saw the figure hurl a fireball at the car and causing it to explode in flames. I screamed tears streaming down my face _when I felt someone shaking me and calling my name from afar. I tried fighting it to stay with my parents and try to figure out who it was but it was useless my brain was waking up and so was my body. The next thing I knew my eyes opened to find Reid hunched over me his eyes barring into my own. I felt something wet on my face and reached up finding tears coming from my eyes. I propped myself onto my elbows and looked ahead starring into space for a minute a minute trying to comprehend what I saw. After several minutes I laid back down sighing and covering my eyes with my hands.

"Aimee? What happened?" he asked laying back down beside me

"I don't know I think it was just a nightmare" I whispered. I didn't want Reid to know the details of that dream or else he would get really worried.

Reid looked at me skeptically but refused to press the matter for now. I threw my hands off my face and looked over at Reid turning my head his way a smirk on my face

"Why Mr. Garwin I dare say the rumors about you are true" I said

"What rumors would those be the one that says I rock a girls world with my skill in bed" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"No the one that says your body is wrinkly and limp as an old man's ass" I sniggered

He glared at me and smacked my upside the head. I rubbed the spot he had just hit and pouted at him

"Fine if that's the way you want to play then I'm not playing" I said and threw the sheets off my body and crawled over his body to get out of bed forgetting that I only wore a shirt and bikini bottoms.

Standing up I stretched my hands over my head and leaded to the side a little.

"I can find someone nicer to play with like baby boy, he isn't rough or mean to me" I humphed and made to leave

"Oh come on baby boy wouldn't know what to do with you if you walked into his room stark naked" Reid snarled

"Who says I want to play that way" I grumbled and looked around his room for my jeans and shirt which I could have sworn I tossed on the floor at the bottom of the bed.

"Looking for these?" Reid asked

I quickly turned around to see him holding my pants and shirt. I glared at him

"Give them back Reid" I demanded and he smirked back at me throwing them in my direction I quickly picked them up and headed to his bathroom closing and locking the door.

I quickly removed my swimsuit bottoms and threw on y skinny jeans, next I carefully removed the shirt I was wearing and replaced it with my dry long-sleeved shirt. Making sure I was presentable I unlocked and opened the bathroom door stepping out into his room, Reid was fully dressed and standing in the doorway to his room blocking me from escaping. I walked up to him and stared up at him and gave him a cold stare. I was only 5'5 while he stood at least a few inches over 6ft.

So when did you get here?" he asked

I looked at the clock and it read 3:55 I returned my gaze up to him

"Almost an hour ago" I replied

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked

"If I remember correctly I tried to several times and you either swatted at me or pushed me off your bed" I snapped playfully

"Well guess you didn't try hard enough because you wanted to crawl into bed with me" he teased

"Yeah right you wish, you can't handle this" I said indicating to myself smirking up at him

"I've handled crazier woman than you" he smirked.

I faltered at a loss for words I guess I was still hoping that what Kate had said was a misunderstanding or a lie but Reid's words confirmed what Kate said, Reid was a womanizer and that was it I put my mask into place and got ready to play my role. I giggled at him

"So what do you want to do today? I suppose I should say what's left of it" I asked

Hhm its getting close to dinner time do you want to stay here and eat with my parents or pick something up on the way to Dyland's party?" he asked.

I gave him a look "Who said anything about a party? I didn't hear anything" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Well it's kinda like an end of the summer party with a live D.J., bonfires, and lots of dancing" he grinned smirking at me pleading with his eye's for me to come with him.

I finally gave in "Fine what time does it start" I asked

"It starts at ten" he replied

"Well we have some time to kill so why not stay and eat with your mom. When was the last time you ate with her?" I asked curious

I mean when I thought about it with all the partying, girls, and sons of Ipswich stuff it must have been ages. When I heard his answer I was surprised

"Earlier this week" he replied

"We try to have a family dinner at least once a week" he continued

"Well I really want to catch up with your mom. I also haven't tasted her famous homemade food in like forever and I have to say that it was one of the things I missed the most" I giggled pushing past him and skipping down the stairs where as Reid decided to saunter down the stairs at a more leisurely pace. I was fidgeting acting like a five year old waiting for their mother to finish grocery shopping and said parent was taking forever.

"Hurry up" I whined and he chuckled at me passing me and petting my head

"Patience is a virtue" he called over his shoulder I quickly ran after him and ended up running into his back. I peered around his shoulder to see what he was looking at when I saw


	7. Beatings and McDonalds

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant or anything associated with it. I only own Aimee and my own ideas.**

**Author's note- I am sorry that I didn't update the last two days. I had the chapter written out but with work this week it was kind of hectic. I just wasn't really in the mood to post because I was tired. I am glad that I got some reviews I would have liked more but it's cool. I am glad that I also got some new readers who added my story to their favorites. I hope to get more reviews on this chapter.**

Reid's mother against the wall holding her check with her right hand and Reid's father towering over her his eyes frantic and full of rage, Reid's body visibly tensed and I saw his eyes spark with power when I ran around him and glared up at him shaking my head. His eyes returned to normal and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I bit my lip as I thought things through in my head. I turned around and briskly walked to Mrs. Garwin's side not paying attention to Mr. Garwin in the slightest my only concern was her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

She looked up at me her eyes bloodshot from reading and a very visible red mark appearing on her cheek. She shook her head and started to cry again running up the stairs as quickly as her legs would carry her in heels that is. She was surprisingly fast because no sooner had she left then I heard a door shut and lock a few minutes later. I just stood there shaking my head thinking to myself wondering if this is what went on, on a regular basis. Mr. Garwin was never violent before, in fact when I was a kid he seemed to really love his wife and child. However that all seemed to have changed in the eight's years I had been gone. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and focused more on the movement I saw Mr. Garwin wobbling back and forth.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you think you're doing!" he screamed at me some of his words were slurred together I could smell alcohol on his breath.

I tried to pay him no attention because talking to a angry drunk was going to get me nowhere. If I said something wrong then he was going to flip even more off of the handle than he already was so I started to walk away when I felt him grab my wrist in a vice like grip twisting it. It felt like and anaconda had gotten a hold of my arm and had no intention of letting it go.

"Answer me you whore, who you think you are butting into a husband and wife's personal affairs" he screamed in my ear.

I could feel Reid tensing in the corner but I gave him a look that said to back off. I knew it was killing him to stand by and do nothing but it was for the best. I didn't live her on a regular basis so it didn't matter if I got into trouble, but if Reid got into a fight with his dad then there would be lots of tension and it wouldn't be good for either of them.

"Sir let me go please. I don't think you will like the consequences if you don't or if any bodily harm were to come to me because you would most certainly pay for it with your life" I stated and turned my eyes on him piercing him with my stare

"It can't be your dead, you died" he muttered backing away from me before his eyes took on an angry glint and he stepped forward raising his hand and backhanding me.

All that could be heard through the silence was the resounding slap and he stormed off somewhere. I held my cheek glancing at my wrist from the corner of my eye I could tell it was going to bruise and I knew that with force he had hit me I would have a nice red welt on my face from where he'd hit me. I heard footsteps and I involuntarily flinched when I felt Reid grab my chin and ripped my hand away from my face making me look up at him turning my head back and forth, and then glancing at my wrist to inspect the damage done he snarled in disgust

"Damn that old man and his drinking problem. All it does is cause problems for the rest of us. Don't know why mom doesn't divorce his ass or at least leave him" he spat looking down at me his eyes started to soften

"I'm sorry babe he did this to you" he indicated to my wrist and my face

"It wasn't your fault and maybe your mom is more afraid of what will happen if she leaves your dad than all the stuff that happens now" I shuddered

"Abused women work different and don't really make sense to the rest of us" I said smiling up at him

"I guess dinner with your parents is out" I joked

"Yeah tell me about it" he grimaced

"Well then let's just pick something up from McDonalds and then we can meet up with the guys before heading to Dyland's" I said walking to the front door Reid following closely behind me.

I was lost in my thoughts thinking of what Mr. Garwin had said before backhanding me, what had he meant when he said I was dead I wracked my brain trying to find the answer but coming up with a blank. Maybe I reminded of someone he knew before I mean some people do look a lot alike but the question was who? I pulled my keys out of my pocket and opened my doors. Just when I was about to get in the driver's seat Reid blocked my way shaking his head

"You think your driving with that wrist you'll only aggravate it more" he said indicating to my injured wrist.

I scoffed at him but gave up knowing Reid he wouldn't stop till he got his way, normally neither would I but I was just too tired and aching to put up a fight so I handed him my keys and made my way to the passenger's side

"Don't scratch the paint, and don't go crazy like you do with baby boy's car" I said

"How do you know how I drive baby boy's car?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Why Kate hears how you drive all the time from Pouge and she's seen your driving a couple of times" I replied giggling and getting in the car as Reid was starting the car. No sooner was I buckled in then Reid wheeled out of his parent's driveway

"What the fuck did I just say Garwin!" I growled at him he just laughed at me and drove up his street and onto the main road. I was thinking to myself that I only used his last name when I was supremely pissed with him or I was joking with him. The ride was a quiet one at least until we hit the main road

"So what do you want from McDonalds?" Reid asked

"What else but the greatest thing on the menu, chicken nuggets with honey" I declared throwing my hands in the air

"Should have figured you never grew out of your chicken nugget obsession" he chuckled as we pulled up to the McDonalds

"Eat in or drive-thru?" he asked

I looked at the clock and it read 7:45

"Well we have the time so let's eat in" I replied.

Reid parked my car in the nearest parking spot and we both got out and headed for the entrance when Reid took off his hoodie and handed it to me

"What's this for? I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt already." I asked

"Your face" was all he said and I stood there dumbstruck I had completely forgotten about my face. I put the hoodie on and pulled the hood up taking a whiff of his hoodie, it smelled like Reid and I smiled to myself and started to walk to the door again and walked in and got in line

"Can I take your order?" the cashier asked her face showing her obvious displeasure for working her and having to take my order

"Yeah can I get the number ten with a vanilla shake and some honey to go with the nuggets please" I asked her and smiled at her hoping to get a human response from her

"Will that be all?" she asked in her monotone voice and her face devoid of all emotion. Well at least I tried

"No I'd like a number one with a chocolate shake" I heard Reid reply behind me.

I saw the look on the cashiers face lift ten times higher than she was dealing with me and she actually had a smile on her face. I glared at her and waited for her to announce the total

"That will be $12.83" she replied batting her eyes at Reid obviously trying to flirt with him I handed her the cash and waited for my order while the cashier continued to flirt with Reid. When my order came up I grabbed it and headed to an empty table and started to sip on my milkshake and munch on my fries. A few minutes later Reid sat down in front of me with his meal "What's your problem?" he asked I didn't reply and continued to eat dipping another chicken nugget in honey, the honey dripping from my fingers I started to lift the nugget to my mouth when Reid snatched it from me, he leaned forward and ate the nugget right out of my hand running his tongue over my fingers licking the honey from my fingers. I froze where I was looking up at him a look of horror on my face

"You ate my nugget, you ate my freaking nugget" I screeched

"Yeah and what you going to do about it" he smirked I reached my hand out and whisked his chocolate shake and grabbed his cherry sticking it in my mouth and savoring it in between my teeth a little flaunting in at him

"You wouldn't dare" he gasped I went to swallow it my lips closing on the cherry when he pulled my face to his and he lips touched mine closing them in a kiss his tongue delving into my mouth finding the cherry and stealing it back "Ha its mine now" he grinned triumphantly the cherry between his lips.


	8. Flirting and Hurting

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant. However I do own my own thoughts and my own character Aimee.**

**Authors Note- I am sorry that I haven't updated in forever or what seems like forever. I have been very busy and am sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Thank you to Kvsgrl for being the only one to review my last chapter. I am really sad that only one person reviewed but I am happy that some new people added it to their favorites list. I would love more reviews even just telling me great job. Ok on with the next chapter.**

I gaped at him "Wha-wha-what the fudge did you do that for" I stammered

"It was my cherry and I didn't want you to steal it" he replied smugly

"You didn't see me do that to you for my nugget you asshole" I fumed

"But my cherry is the only one I have you and you obviously have more chicken nuggets what does one make a difference. Stop being so stingy" he replied puffing his chest out a little in defense and started to reach for his shake

"Stingy, Stingy I'll show you stingy" I reached for his shake faster than he did and swooped it out of his reach and started to put the straw to my lips

"You wouldn't dare!" he spat

I started to drink it grinning as I saw the look on his face. His face fell as I continued to slurp the rest of his shake down and then handed him his the now empty cup, he looked at his shake or the cup and then looked at me

"You drank it, you really drank it. I didn't think you had it in you" he gaped at me and then started to reach for my shake vulnerable on the table the perspiration rolling down the cup. I was too fast and swiped up my shake preventing him from stealing it. I stuck my tongue out at him and then stuffed the chicken nuggets into my mouth some of them getting stuck in my cheeks making them bulge like a squirrels. Reid snorted and then broke out laughing, his laughter turned a few heads. His eyes started to tear and his hands went to his stomach. I blushed and grinned which made my cheeks puff out more and then took a big sip of my milkshake to wash the nuggets down with.

"Ahh now that's what I'm talking about" I said patting my stomach in satisfaction

"Yo-yo-you looked like a freaking chipmunk" he laughed hysterically

"Wow Reid you sure know how to flatter a woman. I know see why they are falling at your feet just begging to be taken. Will you take me Reid" I asked sarcastically letting my eyes droop and making my voice have the husky tint to it

"Yep I got them crawling at my feet with those comments and of course I'll take you it will be my pleasure" he replied back just as huskily.

Then the next minute he stood up and went around to my side of the table. Bending down he took his arm and worked it underneath me and hosted me up bridal style his face inches from mine as he walked calmly and coolly to the exit. When we got the parking lot he walked to my car and set me down my back to the door and started to crowd over my body forcing me to lean against the car and turn my head upwards just to get a look at him.

"You know everyone was watching us in there" he whispered leaning closer to my ear blocking my view of the lobby where I am sure there were quite a few people still staring at us

"I think everyone is still watching especially with the way you carried me out and how you are now so obviously too close to me invading my personal space" I whispered back it seemed like the right thing to do to match the mood

"What don't you like the attention, I was sure you were jealous of the cashier in there that seemed to be very interested in me" he chuckled

At this point I was fuming my face turning scarlet when I reached into his pants pocket. I locked my gaze with his putting a sultry smirk on my face and started to push our bodies close together. I moved my hand around in his pocket a mischievous expression on my face and started to lick my lips when I found what I was looking for and yanked my keys out of his pocket and slowly pulled away from him and smiled sweetly up at him dangling my keys in his face that was beaded with sweat. I turned around his front at my back and opened my door sliding into the driver's seat determined to drive my car to our next destination. Reid walked around the car and opened the door sliding in carefully without a fight and starred forward.

"Uhm… Reid where are we going next?" I asked eyeing him strangely

"Tyler's" was the only word he uttered in response

I started the car and slowly backed up heading out of the parking lot to baby boy's house, my wrist was throbbing by the time we go there but I kept my mouth shut. I pulled into Tyler's driveway eyeing the hummer, the exact same hummer I had seen the day before when I first arrived at Spencer's.

"When did Tyler get a hummer?" I asked

"For his sixteenth birthday his parents thought it was the best and safest choice of a car for him. To protect him you know" Reid said shrugging

I looked over at Reid eyeing him cautiously it appeared that he was back to himself again but why had he gone so silent in the first place I wondered. Was he mad at me for driving in my condition or was he mad about the stunt I had pulled to get my keys. I pulled myself out of my revere when I noticed that Reid was already getting out of my car before it was stopped.

"Reid what the fuck do you think your doing!" I hollered

"Getting out of the car" he said giving me a duh what do you think I was doing look  
"I haven't even stopped the car yet you asshole the least you could do is wait for me to park" I muttered and parked the car next to Tyler's hummer and got out.

"I suppose his parents are right it will protect Tyler because it's a freaking tank but what about the environment its killing that just by driving it down the street and can you imagine the gas mileage" I gawked at the monstrosity and I heard Reid laugh

"I'm sure his parents weren't too concerned about what effect it had on the environment just that it should keep him safe. But your right I'm sure Tyler just beats him up over it all the time how his parents are sacrificing the environment to save him. He has thoughts of suicide sometimes you know why should he live when so many animals and rainforest are dying because of his selfish parents" Reid said sarcastically holding his face in mock horror

"Now come on before were late" he motioned for me to follow him and I did.

We reached the steps and were about to know when the door flew open Tyler standing there

"I was just about to come get you" he said to Reid

"Well Aimee and I hung out today so I figured why not let her tag along" he replied patting my head

"Well we better get going don't want to be late and have golden boy start pissing his panties" Reid hissed

"Really know I understand why you two get into half the fights you do" I said dully and started to pick at my nails

"Hey baby boy how goes you quest for environmental destruction?" I asked indicating with my head to his hummer

He grinned and winked at Reid who broke out into a full proof grin. I got a bad feeling about this in the pit of my stomach

"What are you guys smiling about?" I asked warily as each one grabbed an arm and yanked me down the stairs to the hummer.

When I realized what they planned to do I started to struggle in their grasp, there was no way in hell that I was riding in that monstrosity of a vehicle. I could feel myself getting visibly sick just thinking about the damage we would do to the environment in that car. I wasn't a hippie but I did believe in conservation of resources, recycling. And most of all carpooling but not when it came to riding in a vehicle that would destroy ten forests just by riding down the road. I wanted to rub my head with my fingers but that was impossible with Reid and Tyler holding them captive.

"Can't we take my car?" I asked pleading with them.

The both gave me a look and then looked at my car and shook their heads

"No offense Aimee your cars cool and all but it's an obvious chick car and you know that I can't be seen in one of those" Reid replied

"Funny you were in it earlier both today and last night and if I remember correctly you drove my car not an hour ago. What's so different about going in it now" I asked furious no one insulted my car no one not even Reid

"Were going to Dyland's party that's the difference" he said like that should mean something to me

"And?" I asked

"I want to pick up a chick and I can't do that with your car. But baby boy's is a sure fire winner to get me some action" he shouted fist pumping Tyler.

My breath hitched in my throat and I felt my eyes getting blurry, I panicked they still had a hold on me but were distracted talking amongst themselves. I dug my feet into the ground refusing to move, they yanked a little but I finally wiggled my way out of there grasps, why wrist was on fire but I ignored it. They turned back to me both of them puzzled I breathed in five quick breaths my head bent then I shot my head up I could do that I would not crumble here right now.

"I refuse to ride in that monstrosity, I'll follow you there" I declared and marched off to my car without waiting for their reply and got into the driver's seat waiting for them to pull out when I saw Tyler turn around and jog to my car throwing Reid his keys

"You drive I know you want to and I'll ride with Aimee I hate your driving and I'm sure she's a safer driver than you. Just don't wreck the car" he shouted across the lawn.

As he reached my car, I mentally cursed I was kinda hoping to be left to my thoughts. I slid into the driver's seat and waited till Reid pulled out and drove further up so I could back up. I had been following Reid only about three minutes when Tyler spoke

"So you like Reid huh?" he asked

My heart accelerated and I stared at him shocked

"H-how did you know? Am I that obvious?" I asked frantically

"No its just I pay attention to the finer details. You are really good at hiding it from of others though. They haven't said anything and of course Reid doesn't know" Tyler stated

"Good let's keep it that way, you and Kate are the only ones to figure it out so far" I stated

He shook his head in response

"Why don't you tell him?" Tyler asked

"Because I don't want to ruin what we have and from what I've heard about Reid I refuse to be another notch on his bedpost. Someone he can brag about, my heart isn't a chew toy for him and I'm not the flavor of the week" I said with conviction and certainty


	9. Kisses and Getting Drunk

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant just Aimee and my ideas.**

**Authors Note- So I just want to say that I am again sorry for not updating sooner with work and trying to get financial things in order and my baby's first birthday planned it has been rather difficult. I would like to say thank you to LadyRanger91 and kvsgrl for always reviewing my chapters and making me feel good. Special thanks to kvsgirl cause you said not to worry about the updates that made me smile inside and out thank you. On with the story**

The rest of the car ride remained silent, thankfully. I wasn't in the mood to discuss my ever growing feelings for Reid when I was so mixed up about them myself. We continued to follow Reid down a long winding dirt road when faint light and the outline of other cars came into view. We were at the beach I gaped and proceeded to park my car. Tyler and I got out and walked over to meet Reid when Tyler yelled "Suprisengly you didn't wreck my car or go above the speed limit even a little" joking around with Reid who just continued to stare between Tyler and myself with a thoughtful expression on his face. I ignored his stares and started to examine my surroundings. The place was packed with students, lanterns leading the way to the beach where a D.J. was perched upon a platform music blaring out of the huge speakers on either side of him. I pulled my gaze back to the boys.

"Where's Caleb and Pouge?" I asked

Well they should be over there" Tyler replied pointing to the cliffs just to the right of us.

My gaze followed his finger and there high on the cliffs stood two figures watching over the party. Reid continued to stay silent and I grinned at that, what was he thinking that had him this quiet. I decided to ignore it and broke out into a jog heading for the cliffs and started to begin my long jog up the steep incline. By the time I reached the top I was breathless, I turned around and saw the boys close behind me. I had underestimated how fit they were, I seriously had though they would be soaked with sweat and begging for it to stop. I grinned and turned my gaze back forward and ran straight into Caleb's arms. He hosted me up and twirled me around in a circle I started to giggle and smiled down at him. I loved the way me and Caleb were so carefree and open with each other. There was no mistake that he loved me unconditionally and only wanted what was best for me. He was my protector the big brother I never had. I mean all the boys were like that in some way or another but I got different things from each boy and I got the support and protection I needed from Caleb. He put me down so that once again my feet were touching the ground and started to wobble. He reached out a steadying hand when I heard

"So what's up? How's the party?" Reid snapped

I felt Caleb tense before replying "We just got here we don't know"

Reid's face was full of rage and I wondered why, what had made him this angry. Reid rushed past us making sure to bump shoulders with me. I fell into Caleb's arms and he got a glare on his face. I looked up at him and shook my head whatever Reid was doing he was most certainly looking for a fight and I wouldn't let Caleb be the one to give it to him. Reid was acting like a child and needed to get over himself.

"What are we waiting for ladies lets join the party?" smirking at us.

He had now turned around his back facing the Cliffside when he beckoned me over with the crook of his finger. I didn't budge defiantly standing my ground my face turned in the other direction and my head held high. It was then that I realized I still had his hoodie on and I jerkily removed it and threw it at his face. He was being an asshole and I hated it when he did that. He was so insufferable to be around and it made my skin crawl. He pulled the hoodie off of his face slowly and when his face was again revealed his eyes were now pitch-black. That was the last thing I saw before he stepped off the edge. Tyler soon followed suit after.

"Reid, Tyler?" Caleb shouted.

It was no use they were most likely at the bottom by now I patted his chest and Pouge grabbed his shoulder

"Relax dude it won't kill us to use sometimes at least not yet" he chuckled and ran off the edge.

I watched them all with amusement and awe in my eyes. I mean what I wouldn't kill to have powers like that I mean they could literally save themselves if need be. I always wished that I could do that and go back in time and save my parents. I understood how Caleb hated to power and what it had done to his father I mean it was the reason he never used. Living in fear that you will become your father must frighten him everyday of his life and I am certain his mothers growing drinking problem wasn't helping the matter. I gave him an apologetic look and he bent down reaching under my legs picking me up bridal style. I looked up at him and started to panic he must have sensed my growing fear and tension in my body.

"It's ok I've got you" he reassured me and then walked swiftly off the edge

The wind brushed past me and everywhere I looked it was a blur and before I knew it, it was over and we had landed right in the middle of the boys. Reid's expression was blank, as Caleb gave me a little squeeze.

"Do you want me to….." he stopped short and I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes.

He started to examine my face very closely and that's when realization hit, when I gave Reid back his hoodie my now budding red hand print on my face was now very visible to the others. I started to struggle, squirming in Caleb's grasp desperate to get free. I felt the others tense and I felt Caleb's growing frustration with me because I was hiding something from him. It was in that moment that he did something very unusual something he would never and has never done before. In my effort to get down I was shaking my head back and forth when something caught my eye Caleb's eyes were slowly turning black, I froze my face fell as I realized what he was about to do. I felt his power in my body holding me still and shutting me up effectively silencing my protests or cries for help. I felt his influence make me turn my head to the side and my eyes landed on the others their faces masked with fury, their bodies tensed in wait. My eyes started to tear and before I knew it I couldn't stop the heavy flow of tears down my face.

"Caleb what the fuck man" Pouge snarled

"Stop using on her it isn't funny" Reid and Tyler growled in frustration

I felt him snap his head up and his powers start to recede. I took the opportunity to jump out of his grasp and hurried over to the others. Reid opened his arms pulling me into a warm embrace and moving his body to block it from Caleb. I felt disgusting I couldn't believe he had used on me. I didn't even know that they could use on other people. Why him of all people should know better, that's when I turned around and saw his face hidden.

"What the fuck Caleb! Don't ever touch me again. I trusted you I thought I could trust you of all people to not cross the line and what do you do betray my trust to get something out of me that you wanted. I am not your doll so don't treat me like one" I screamed shuttering at the memories from just a moment ago. I had felt so cold and detached powerless to stop what he was doing but all the time conscious of what he was doing and making me do. I really wanted a bath; I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want his scent covering my body, the scent of strong cologne and a woodsy smell on me anymore. I think even after a hot shower that the scent or the feel would never be erased from my memory. He stayed silent never speaking a word in defense which made it all the more worse when he muttered

"What happened to your face" he muttered all the time glaring at Reid.

I started to rub my temples I was not up for another fight and how dare he think that Reid was capable of such a thing.

"Reid didn't hit me you fucker" I snarled in frustration and started to stomp off toward the party the others closing ranks and following behind me closely however it wasn't long before they all went their separate ways; Pouge to find Kate, and Reid to find some girl to shag I'm sure. The only one that stayed with me was Tyler but I had a feeling that he would be leaving me very soon too. He had things he wanted to do especially the brunette that seemed to have her eyes on his every move all night and kept sending me death glares.

"What really did happen to your face" Tyler asked I stayed quiet for a minute debating if I should tell him.

I stayed quiet a little longer before I decided to talk

"I was at Reid's house when his dad came home and started to beat on his mom. Reid wanted to intervene but I thought it would be a bad idea so I stepped in for him and was promptly slapped by his dad. Thus the reason I have a very nice red handprint on my face" I said watching the people around me mingle and do their version of dancing which was to grind up against each other like cats in heat.

I wanted to puke it was disgusting. I felt Tyler's uneasiness as he started to fidget.

"Tyler why don't you go and have some fun I know that you want to go hang with that brunette over there." I said indicating to the chick who had kept giving me death glares.

I chuckled as he started to protest but I was having none of it. I refused to be the reason anyone wasn't enjoying themselves. I gave him a push and called after him.

"Go and get her baby boy"

I watched him for a couple of minutes before turning around and walking off the beaten path to the water. I needed to think the noise was getting to be too much. I ached all over and just wanted to jump into the shower but the ocean would have to do for now. I looked both ways to make sure no one was looking before stripping down to my bra and panties. I slowly waded into the water letting my body get accustomed to the temperature. I let it wash away all the bad things that had happened today and let it take Caleb's scent with it. I now smelled like sea water salty and sweet. I started to wonder how things had turned out like this; it was just so complicated I shook my head my chestnut brown hair cascading behind me. I ran my hands through my hair gently massaging my scalp and then parted my hair to one side reaching for my neck and letting my fingers rub small gentle circles into it letting it take the tension away when I felt someone move my hands away. After what had just happened a little while ago I was on high alert, I stiffened and started to panic my brain going wild till I heard.

"Aimee calm down it's just me." Reid said calmly rubbing circles into my neck making me moan and go limp at his touch.

"I take it that feels good them" Reid snickered and lowered his head to my neck and started to gently run his mouth along my neck.

I shuttered at the feeling of his feather light kisses and then his hands left my neck I barely registered what he was doing till his hands ran along the sides of my breasts and started to gently cup them in his hands fondling them. I turned my body into his touch I needed more, my headed was clouded with pleasure, I couldn't believe this was happening it was like a dream too good to be true. That's when he started talking.

"I don't like it when other men touch you. It makes me sick to my stomach and sometimes I just want to rip their heads off. I especially want to rip Caleb a new one, no one should ever do that to you" he snarled and then moaned as he ran his hands along my body. I got a whiff of his breath and it smelt like Smirnoff I huffed and slowly pulled myself away from his grasp.

"Reid you don't even know what you're saying, your drunk." I sighed and made my way to shore when he grabbed my injured wrist, I let out a painful cry when he ignored and tuned me around silencing me with a passionate kiss. His lips crashed on mine relentless in their effort to taste me. I resisted for a few minutes but then I gave in kissing him back fevorantly. Our lips battled for dominance biting and gently sliding over the spot alleviating the little ache. Reid's tongue slid over my lips probing and licking seductively asking for entrance which I allowed. His tongue roamed my mouth leaving no crevice untouched. My mind clouded over with pleasure but I slowly came back to reality he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing, he was probably never going to remember this and he was probably just upset that Caleb had done what he did and was trying to make me feel better, and of course who could forget my reason I didn't want to be just another girl I wanted something more and I wasn't sure if he was capable of such a thing given his history and track record.

I slowly pulled away gave him a look and then walked to the beach throwing my clothes on over my head and silently walked back to the party. I caught sight of Kate and Pouge making my way over to where they stood.

"Hey what's up girl where have you been?" she asked looking me over. I gave her a look and she knew that she shouldn't ask me till we were alone what had happened and what the matter was.

"So I really need a good soak in a freaking hot tub" I declared popping my shoulder

"The school has one but only swim team members have access" Pouge said grinning and holding up the key

"Pouge could you please let us in" I pleaded with him and he grinned down at me nodding his head

"How could I resist the opportunity to be with two fine young ladies such as yourselves and all to myself" he smirked

I punched his shoulder lightly and we started to walk back to my car and Pouge's motorcycle

"So Kate who do you want to ride with?" I asked

"I'll ride with you if you don't mind" she replied smirking at me giving me a knowing look the one a mother gives her child that says when we get home we are have a long talk

I sighed this was going to be a long ride as I got to my car I unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat and waited for Kate and Pouge to finish their little make out session. When I decided that they were taking too long I started my car and shifted it into reverse. Kate and Pouge said another quick goodbye for now before getting in and giving me a fake glare.

"Bitch" she muttered

"Skank" I shot back smiling weakly.

Concern washed over her face.

"So what happened today? You look like a bus ran you over and I can tell your hurting" she asked sympathy coating her voice.

I thought about how I should word this I mean she knew nothing of the boys powers because Pouge refused to get her involved till it was absolutely necessary due to the danger that could befall her. I partially agreed with him but I believed he should tell her and not keep her in the dark or worry because that could cause problems as well. I finally decided to answer.

"Well I'm just pushing my flirtation limits today."I told her about how I woke up Reid, how we had kissed twice and been very touchy feely.

"OMG! He must like you I mean why would he do those things." She declared

"Because he was I don't know drunk when he kissed me the second time and he was really pissed about something before he got drunk. I'm a girl and another notch on his belt if he scores with me. Another conquest." I muttered.


End file.
